Happiness
by FloraIrmaTylee
Summary: Jackunzel week day 1: Infatuation. AU. Jack Frost is a rich, successful CEO of his company, but finds that his life lacks something. His past constantly haunts him and does not allow him to be happy. Someone dares to even make him feel that emotion; Rapunzel, his pretty secretary.


**Jackunzel Week Day 1: Infatuation. This is an AU where Jack's like this fancy CEO and Rapunzel's like his secretary. This was originally going to be a Dramione (Draco/Hermione from Harry Potter) one-shot so therefore if Jack or Rapunzel seem OOC then there's the reason. Plus this was inspired by lots of Dramione fics. Anyway! If anything, my writing's got even more terrible than ever but I really wanted to do something for Jackunzel week. Anyway, there's nothing to warn about, except maybe that there's Jackunzel, minor Mericcup, and a Jelsa friendship. Only friendship, though. Not actually Jelsa. Yeah, I'm not a fan of the pair, but I love Elsa's character so much and I picture she and the ROTBTD characters would be great friends. **

* * *

><p>Jack Frost was a man who had everything.<p>

Placing his palms over the glass windows that separated him and the outside world, he examines the cars passing through normal traffic in New York with scrutinizing eyes as well as the civilians walking the street from floor 36 of the building he worked in.

They were so little, so insignificant. Yet even those rushing for work seemed to manage a smile at those who stopped to talk, and the ant-like passersby seemed to walk with purpose. They had a reason to keep going on with their daily, boring lives.

That was more than Jack could say for himself. At age twenty-four, he was the CEO of a successful company and was one of the youngest self-made millionaires the world had seen. With his taunt, muscled body, pale bleached hair, and ice blue eyes, he could get any woman he wanted. The problem was getting them to see him for anything other than a bank account. Therefore whilst the ordinary middle class could be happy, he might never be.

Stepping away from the glass, he sits at his large, oval desk that is made of expensive wood and glass. Today, he winces at the extravagance. He even wears clothing that he thinks too fine for himself, a suit that is just an ordinary black jacket and slacks, as well as a white shirt and tie, but it cost more because of the material of which it is made and the name it carries. What use is it, to continue working? He may never find true happiness. He thought he had once, but like all else, it was taken away.

Sitting atop his desk stands a simple picture in a silver frame. From the picture, a young brunette smiles at the camera with bright brown eyes with the long ago promise of winter's fun. That was his one true happiness. Emma, his younger sister. The universe had to take her away. Couldn't have Jack being happy, no, God forbid that.

Jack sighs as he keeps his attention on the photograph. Emma had been a brilliant girl, smart and always eager, and had died at the tender age of eight in the same car crash that claimed his parents. He had only been seventeen when he became the lone survivor, and the event would haunt him forever.

After he became an orphan, and put into foster care, everyone began to ignore him. Couldn't be seen associating with the weird kid who survived a car crash, no. They would whisper. Say that it was an intentional accident. Say that he was the one who caused it. Whispering that he had to be avoided, that he was dangerous.

Jack Frost became invisible.

Jack slides the frame down to a horizontal position, because he can't look at Emma right now. No, he needs to throw himself into the work that has no purpose. It keeps him busy. What else could he want?

A buzz takes him out of his thoughts before he can dwell on them for much longer.

A small intercom sitting on his desk crackles to life with static.

"Mr. Frost, your ten o' clock is due in a few minutes. Would you like your latte now, or during the meeting?" A woman's voice fills the air around him. His secretary, pretty little thing, a girl with long hair and a cute personality.

Jack smiles for some reason because she sounds professional, but at the same time like the bubbly girl she is.

"Now would be fine, Ms. Corona," he presses a button to reply to her. Not a minute later, grand wooden doors flourish open and his secretary brings a tall lidded cup with some papers.

Rapunzel Corona had been hired a year ago, and she was by far the best employee Jack encountered. The other secretaries he had employed where all too keen to get close to him, in other areas besides work. Jack had tired of those desperate young girls, and when Rapunzel began to work for him, it was a relief.

"Here is your coffee, sir, vanilla with peppermint as you like it. There are some papers I received, and was wondering if you'd like to give them a look," Rapunzel brushes a stray lock of golden hair behind her ear, sticking a pen there.

Jack examines her with a smile as she talks, her slim finger pointing towards the sheet in front of him. She's standing next to his desk, straining on her pink pumps to reach over his tall wooden space just to talk to him. She looked wonderful in pink, he notices.

The flowery blouse that rides high up to her collarbone is white with a few pink flowers scattered around, buttoned up by pearly pink buttons. The snug pink skirt that goes to her knees brings attention to the womanly parts of her, exposing her long legs that are only accented with her high heels. Lastly, her golden hair that he knows goes to her waist is pulled up into a large bun, some of her hair still spilling down her back like a waterfall.

"...Sir?" Her voice, intoxicatingly like honey, brings him out of his appreciative stupor.

"Ah, yes," Jack is quick to act as if he were listening all along. "Would you mind going through that again, Ms. Corona? For- er- reassurance."

Rapunzel blinks her green eyes with those luscious eyelashes of hers, and begins to twirl another loose piece of hair between her fingers before speaking. "Haddock&Dunbroch Companies wants to have your business promote them. The company is home to several young inventors that create the nation's best weapons, as well as a superior wood craft studio. Their items sell well, and if you were to invest in them, they believe that your money will be well spent."

Jack nods once because this, this he can do. "Very well. Thank you, Ms. Corona. You may go." He's almost sorry to say these words. He is, after all, first and foremost a man, and a beautiful woman is in his presence.

"Thank you, sir. Oh!" Rapunzel nimbly reaches for the cup she had brought. "Here is your latte." She tries to hand it to Jack, but when he grabs it, his fingers are not clutching it quite yet. The cup falls from her grasp and splatters all over the desk as well as Jack's suit.

Instantly Rapunzel's hands fly to her mouth.

"Sir!" she gasps in a choked manner. "I am so sorry! Oh my-" She grabs a box of tissues that sit on the desk and shoves them towards her boss with upmost urgency. "It was an accident, oh, I didn't mean to-"

"Relax, Ms. Corona," Jack raises an eyebrow at her, mopping at the spill that is on his shirt. "It was an accident. However, I am not in a position to meet with Haddock&Dunbroch in this state. Please do me a favor and get me a spare suit from my closet in the hall."

"Right away, sir," Rapunzel says, a red blush spreading across her freckled cheeks and nose. Jack can't help but smile at her as she scurries away as if her life depended on it. It's rather adorable.

He stands from his desk, and goes into his bathroom to survey the damage. Well, the tie is ruined, as is the jacket. Oh well, he could care less. He has plenty of the same suit.

Peeling off his jacket, shirt, and tie, he is bare chested in front of the mirror. The slacks are intact, so he leaves them on and instead runs water so that he may wipe at the coffee that has tainted his skin.

"Sir?" Rapunzel's voice calls from his office, and before Jack can remember that he looks less than decent, he walks to meet her.

The sight of him half naked, with water glistening on his chest, is enough to make Rapunzel color pink and drop the clothing she held.

"Mr. Frost, I-"

"It's alright, Ms. Corona," Jack smiles at her because she won't look him in the eyes. "I apologize. It isn't right for me to flaunt about as if I'm alone. I ought to change right now."

"Yes! Of course!" Rapunzel blushes again, grabs the suit, and hands it to Jack before she can get even more flustered. Involuntarily, her eyes flicker to his chest, which is smooth and toned nicely. She averts her eyes, cheeks burning, as Jack accepts the clothing.

Jack pulls the shirt over his head, buttoning it up and covering his exposed flesh. Rapunzel is saying something, walking towards his door with a red face, but Jack does not want her to leave yet.

"Ms. Corona?" He asks, holding his tie. "I do hate to ask you this, but- could you fix this on my neck? I haven't gotten much practice on this task, I'm afraid."

"O-Of course, sir," Rapunzel says, walking towards her boss nervously. Jack slings the tie around is neck and waits as Rapunzel's inquisitive fingers begin to knot it.

Her breath is coming out labored. Jack almost chuckles, because he's so rude to let her touch him and explore her wants. Oh, if he were to define happiness, he might say that he was feeling it now.

Rapunzel's fingers stray to his neck, brushing it with her knuckles softly before the tie is secure. She's no longer blushing. Her green eyes lock with his blue ones in wonder, and she draws in a shaky breath at the look he is giving her.

Jack's hand reach up to hold Rapunzel's shoulders. He's leaning closer. Rapunzel does the same, closing her eyes with those eyelashes Jack loves. His eyes stay open as his nose touches hers gently. He can see every last bit of her. Every freckle that dots her face, the way her plump lips exhale in anticipation. He wants to taste them so very much.

He finally closes his eyes. His lips are only pressed to hers when the doors of his office swing open.

"Ah'm not waitin' any longer fer yer secretary tae show up, Frost!" a loud Scottish voice announces loudly.

Cursing, Jack pulls away from Rapunzel with a glare at the redheaded woman who graces them with her boisterous presence. Merida Dunbroch is the co-owner of Haddock&Dunbroch, and most unfortunately, Jack's oldest friend.

Jack's hands leave Rapunzel's warm back, and Rapunzel steps away with a small noise that makes Jack just want to pull her back in for another kiss.

"Dunbroch," Jack crosses his arms. "You're early."

"No, yer late," Merida seats herself at a conference table and is shortly joined by a brunette man that sits beside her and takes her hand in a cute gesture. "We had ten, Frost."

The brunette man, Hiccup Haddock, is Merida's partner of business and husband. He gives Jack an unapologetic smile, because, sadly, he was also his friend.

"Are we- interrupting something, Jack?" he asks in a suggestive manner. Growling possessively at the way they're both giving Rapunzel, he guides his secretary to the front of the office.

"Thank you, Ms. Corona. You ought to-" Jack struggles to find words. "You ought to leave. I have a meeting."

"Of course, sir," Rapunzel repeats the statement like she's used to it, but she keeps staring at his lips as if they were a drug. "I shall write up the report on the meeting once you give me the papers."

"Uh- yes," Jack says, and he watches her leave the office with that perfect walk of hers.

Damn Rapunzel. She had to be so beautiful, and most importantly, so innocent. Unlike the other secretaries, she wasn't throwing herself at him shamelessly. Jack wasn't usually a man who liked to be challenged, because he had always wanted a fun outlook on life. But Rapunzel, she was everything he wasn't. Sweet, kind, and so very naive. He would never take advantage of her, but there was something he had never experienced when they kissed.

Happiness.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel was with another man.<p>

His friend Hiccup had insisted that Jack needed to get out. So, to humor him, he set him up on a blind date with a woman at a fancy restaurant.

Jack wasn't agreeable to this. Hiccup had forced him into a suit and combed his hair as if he were a mannequin. Jack sourly remarked that Hiccup should be a personal stylist, as Hiccup had shoved him towards his car to meet the girl.

Well, the girl's name was Elsa, and she was sophisticated and quite a looker if he were being honest. Like him, her hair was bleached so much that her hair seemed white, she had deep blue eyes, thick eyelashes and wore purple eyeshadow that made her eyes stand out. She was stunning in a light blue dress that was covered in sparkles and seemed to shine with light. Jack couldn't make himself like her.

She was a great person to talk to, and he could see her as a friend, because she seemed so much like him. Jack could just see Hiccup's triumphant smile because he'd found someone just like Jack.

Jack tries to listen to Elsa as she talks about her sister and her sister's husband, but he finds himself drifting over the meal of steak and lobster they're sharing.

Instead, his eyes land on Rapunzel. How was she at the same restaurant? It was an exclusive area that required reservations made months in advance for the public, or for him, a simple phone call requesting a table.

She looks stunning. Her hair is out of the usual updos and she wears her golden locks flowing down her back, with a small crown of flowers pushing them out of her face. Her dress is pink, and falls to the floor with soft waves of purple and gold. From beneath the hem, he can spot the smallest evidence that she wears strappy gold sandals that hug her ankles.

The man she's with laughs at something she says, and takes her hand across the table.

Jack isn't aware that he's been fisting the tablecloth until Elsa asks him if he's alright. He lets go reluctantly, but his eyes stay on Rapunzel and the man. Rapunzel leans across their food to give the man a kiss on his cheek. Jack is mentally counting the seconds until her lips leave the man's skin. One, two, three, four. When she pulls away, she's blushing a pretty pink.

Only he ought to see that blush, Jack thinks with a jealous sneer. Elsa finally looks over her shoulder to spot Rapunzel and the man, and gives Jack an apologetic glance.

"You like her?" she asks, and Jack's attention returns to his date.

"What?" Jack sputters.

"It's really obvious you do," Elsa's eyes twinkle with mischief. Jack frowns, because he doesn't want to admit to his feelings.

"No," he says bitterly. "She's just a- colleague." Elsa's eyes travel from Jack, then back to Rapunzel, and smiles as if she's plotting something.

"If you insist," Elsa says, but leans closer to his ear. "Play along."

"What?" Jack furrows his brow, but Elsa forks a piece of steak and feeds it to him before he can manage what she's doing.

"Trust me, she'll fall for it," Elsa says in a low whisper, giving Jack a sultry look. Damn, she was a great actress, he thinks as he swallows.

"Why are you-?" Jack tries to question, but Elsa pretends to laugh at what he's said, the delicate sound resonating loudly to a few tables nearby.

"Jack Frost, you know just how to charm a woman," she says gleefully, but throws a subtle glance towards Rapunzel. Sure enough, Rapunzel's attention has been caught. Elsa leans in closer to Jack. "I'm trying to make your little girl there jealous," she whispers.

"She's not-"

"I can see the way you look at her," Elsa lifts her glass of wine to her perfectly lipsticked mouth. "I'm helping you out."

Jack exhales because he's relieved that Elsa's being so kind. If it were any other spoiled brat, they surely would've been disappointed that he wasn't interested in them.

Elsa reaches for Jack's hand, much like Rapunzel's man had done, and Jack lifts it so that he intertwines their fingers. He too shoots a look in Rapunzel's direction.

Rapunzel is staring so hard, he wonders how that man she's with hadn't started glaring towards them as well. Jack's eyes meet Rapunzel's. They're both glancing towards one another, but neither pull away. It's only when a waiter passes that they tear eyes contact.

Once the waiter is gone, Rapunzel is talking to the man amiably, and Jack is sneering yet again.

Elsa looks over her shoulder, then leans closer to Jack. "Okay, so what's your next move, Casanova?"

"She's preparing to leave, actually," Jack says, trying not to let the disappointment leak into his voice. Rapunzel was standing, and the man places his coat jacket over her bare shoulders, to which she smiles prettily at him.

Jack's clutching his glass in his fingers tightly. Elsa purses her lips, and watches as Rapunzel and the man leave.

"I'll pay the check. Go after her," Elsa says quickly. Jack looks at her in shock.

"Absolutely not. When I take a woman out, I pay for her," Jack says firmly.

"Jack Frost, you think you're being chivalrous, but you're being stupid," Elsa hisses, taking Jack by surprise. "Go after her, I won't say it again."

Jack's mouth lifts into a smile before he can stop it. "Thank you, Elsa," he says.

"Thank me later, Romeo," Elsa waves him off and beckons a waiter closer.

Jack runs out of the restaurant, expecting to have to run into the parking lot to find her, but to his surprise, Rapunzel is leaning against the wall, her bare shoulders shivering.

Jack's first thought was that the man must've left her or something, because his coat was missing from Rapunzel. Rapunzel's eyes lock with his yet again, and her hands drop from her elbows as he approaches her.

"Oh-" Rapunzel is unsure what to say to her boss. "Sir."

"Am I just 'sir' to you, Ms. Corona?" Jack can't resist the smirk that glides across his mouth.

"You are my boss, after all," Rapunzel's eyes twinkle with something he can't place.

Jack frowns at the word. Being her boss meant he was restricted to not having a relationship with her. It would be improper to be a woman's boyfriend whilst she worked for him, after all. Boyfriend. It was an odd word he hadn't heard since high school.

Jack struggles to find words yet again. She's beautiful. Breathtaking. And she's standing next to him. Her delicate shoulders shake in the cold, her plump lips exhale breath that can be seen due to the temperature.

It only takes a second for Jack to yank off his suit jack and pull it over her shoulders like that man had done.

"Who was that man?" Jack can't keep the jealousy out of his voice when he asks the question. Rapunzel's tiny fingers clutch the jacket around herself snugly, giving Jack such an adoring look that takes his breath away.

"Flynn is a friend of mine," Rapunzel admits. "He wanted me to join him for dinner. He left to go get the car, and I told him to take his jacket back. It felt too- intimate to me."

"Yet you accept mine?" Jack can't help it, his lips curl into another smile. Rapunzel blushes that bright pink that he loves.

"Yes, well, I figure it's only polite," she murmurs. Then she blushes pink. "I mean, I wanted to take your jacket-" She starts playing with a strand of her golden hair, twisting it around her fingers.

That's the only answer that Jack needs. He presses one hand onto the nape of her neck, the other circling her waist, and pulls her into a kiss.

Her lips were warm, his cold. She pushes herself up to her tiptoes, her hands curling into Jack's soft hair, tugging on them lightly to press his lips closer to hers.

Jack takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, grazing her bottom lip with his teeth and nipping lightly. Rapunzel makes a small noise that only encourages him to continue, his hand traveling up and down her back.

When they separate, Rapunzel's cheeks are flushed and he's panting. Jack presses his forehead against hers, his chest heaving and hers doing the same.

"I think I like you," he mutters against her skin, and Rapunzel laughs, her breath tickling his nose.

"I'm infatuated with you, Jack Frost, and I can't fathom why," she whispers.

Jack kisses her again. "I think I'm more than infatuated," he says slowly, peppering her jaw, lips and forehead with his kisses. Inwardly, his insides jump that she's called him by his name and not 'sir'. "You make me feel- happy, Rapunzel. Like no one ever has."

"Rapunzel," she whispers hoarsely. Jack looks at her, perplexed. "You- you called me Rapunzel," Rapunzel blushes again, wrapping her arms around Jack's neck. "Not Ms. Corona."

"I intend to call you Rapunzel again and again," Jack kisses the next words out of her mouth.

"You make me happy too," Rapunzel says once she can finally speak again. This time, she's the first to lean in, and Jack takes her lips eagerly.

Jack Frost was now a man who had everything.


End file.
